Steven Beck
Stephen "Doc" Beck is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in ''Z Nation'', first encountered in Puppies and Kittens". He is a member and group medic of the Westward-Bound Survivor Group. Background Stephen Beck – or "Doc" as everyone knows him – isn’t actually a doctor. He’s just a self-educated "ER" fan with a really, really strong stomach. Doc’s an ex-addict, yet currently a drug dealer, who is rough around the edges, but a stand up guy once you get to know him.Official site In the episode "Crisis of Faith", Doc revealed he went to Catholic school and was punished fairly often, including for drinking the communion wine. In the episode "Full Metal Zombie", Doc reveals that he has a son out there somewhere, and had him when he was 19. Doc mentioned his past in the Navy when asked about his vaccination history. In the episode "Day One", during a flashback it was shown he used to be a counselor. He mentioned previous addictions but that he had been clean for years. However, as the apocalypse hit he took some Oxycontin in order to deal with what he had to do. He has been known to occasionally use Oxycontin for non-medical purposes. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" Doc is first seen trading wares with traders, Sketchy and Skeezy. He returns to the Upstate New York survivor group camp only to find it overrun. He regroups with Charles Garnett and the group goes to find the military convoy. The convoy is found destroyed, and Doc, Addy, and Mack look about the area. They find a cage surrounded by zombies. The zombies are cleared, and Mack approaches the person inside. The person, Cassandra, lunges at Mack but calms down after several seconds. Doc is later grappled by a zombie and is saved by 10K. He is last seen offering 10K a place in the group. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" Doc is allowed to see General McCandles and points out that his wound has become gangrenous. Unhappy with the prognosis, McCandles throws him down a ventilation shaft, where he is trapped alongside Dr. Morgan Henley, the previous medic that McCandles threw down the shaft, who has now become a zombie. "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" "Zombie Road" "Batch 47" "Zombaby!" "Zombie Baby Daddy" Allies *10K *Addison Carver *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Roberta Warren *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Alvin Murphy *Mark Hammond (Deceased) *Citizen Z *Cassandra (Deceased) Enemies * Zombies * Wes (Deceased) Killed Victims *One Unnamed Philadelphia Cannibal Survivor Group Member *Mark Hammond (Out of Mercy, Alongside his fellow Survivors) *A zombified baby (Alongside his fellow Survivors) *Dr. Morgan Henley (Out of Mercy) *Pa Kettle (Caused) *Numerous Zombies *Wes (Self-Defense) Memorable Quotes "I can't I'm getting fingered!" - Doc to 10K and Sergeant Lily while trying to remove a zombie finger from his stomach "Oh man I hate it when we split up" "You know, the apocalypse is a lot like rehab, kid. Just take it one day at a time, and then do the next indicated thing." - Doc to 10K "Say, you want some crystal? Well baked it myself!" - Doc "Hey, aren't you that sharpshooter kid who saved my ass from that Z? Why, hop in! You wanna come with us?" - Doc to 10K in Puppies and Kittens "1060! NICE SHOT, KID!" - Doc to 10K in Fracking Zombies "Goddammit kid, you're a lifesaver!" - Doc "This kid can kill a zombie from 50 yards with a rubber band and a paperclip!" - Doc on 10K's impeccable aiming. "Yeah! I'd pay money to see that again!" - Doc on the Liberty Bell killing zombies "Yeah, I'll take a chocolate milkshake and some fries." - Doc to Citizen Z. "Not my finger, you animal. I was offering you the last hit!!" - Steven "Doc" Beck to zombie in elevator shaft "Well slap my ass and call me Sally" - Steven "Doc" Beck to Sketchy "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and pick up porn." - Doc to 10K and Cassandra "They will have a tube in every spare orifice if my name ain't Sally" - Doc to Murphy "Zombie apocalypse, how may I direct your call?" - Doc to Citizen Z "I think I fried my gonads! I should have used sunscreen on my junk!" - Doc about going through decontamination at the lab. "Hold on. Marijuana, zombies, and GMOs. What could go wrong?" -Doc "Holy acid flashback, man!" - Doc about seeing Abe Lincoln zombies "Now I like drugs as much as the next guy, but there ain't enough dope in the world that's going to make me wanna be out there walking around with them Viagra Zs" - Doc in Murphy's Law "A zombie rave...pass the Z-Weed." - Doc in White Light "If I die because you farted, I'm taking you with me" - Doc to Murphy in Going Nuclear "Have you seen a kid with black spiky hair and brooding good looks?" - Describing 10K to a soldier in White Light "Kid, it's official. You've now seen it all" - Doc to 10K about Viagra Zs "Her name's Warren, Fuzz-nuts."- Doc to The Man Trivia * He was born on April 20, 1969. * Like Roberta Warren who appeared during Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No!, he appeared during Sharknado 5: Global Swarming where he was only shown in Kansas and was referred to as Steve. This makes Doc the second character to be shown on the Sharknado film series, following Roberta. Gallery |-|Screencaps= Life is good.jpg Group.jpg Behind the scenes 15-0.jpg Z_nation_Doc.jpg Z_nation_Doc_2.jpg Z_nation_doc_3.jpg Z_nation_Doc_4.jpg Weed.jpg Zweed.jpg Day One 016.jpg Day One 006.jpg GE647.jpg Day One 005.jpg Day One 003.jpg Doctor of the Dead 020.jpg Doctor of the Dead 017.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 018.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 012.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 007.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 002.jpg Season 2x1 Doc 10K.jpg Season 2x1 10K Doc.jpg Zunami 002.jpg White Light 022.jpg White Light 014.jpg White Light 013.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 009.jpg Fracking Zombies 011.jpg Zunami 007.jpg Zombie Road 012.jpg Full Metal Zombie 026.jpg Full Metal Zombie 025.jpg Full Metal Zombie 014.jpg Full Metal Zombie 013.jpg Full Metal Zombie 011.jpg Full Metal Zombie 006.jpg Philly Feast 012.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 006.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 005.jpg Welcome to Fu-Bar 003.jpg Doctor of the Dead 009.jpg Season 2x1 Group.jpg Group lab.jpg Zombie Road 019.jpg Zombie Road 2x03.jpg References Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters